


Matt McGinnis Notes

by Keassa



Series: NightWing's [3]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond
Genre: Fanfiction, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:42:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 10
Words: 3,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24724723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keassa/pseuds/Keassa
Summary: Yes I hate me too.
Relationships: Matt McGinnis/Original Male Character(s), Terry McGinnis/Damian Wayne
Series: NightWing's [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666159
Kudos: 4





	1. Meet me on Battlefield

I Matt McGinnis am walking Home back to my Mother Mary Apartment, felt less like Home with out my Brother Terry living there any more, our Mother kick him out again, even though Terry told me different, I am not stupid I know Terry would not leave, not me never me.  
While I was lost in my lonely thoughts a small Gang of Jokers jump me, use less Nat, yes I read, I really do not see how they think they are like Joker, every thing I have read up on Joker said the same thing, a brilliant mad Man, these wannabes Jokers mostly steal money for drugs, I do not think Joker use drugs ever.  
I roll my eyes at their dumb ass laugh, not even listening to their so call jokes, I pull a gun out as I throw my School Bag at the Leaders head.  
"That is not funny, maybe this is!" I yell, not wavering.  
"Silly Boy . . . " The Leader starts, un able to finish.  
One moment I am holding my perfectly use full gun then, a Batarang fly in to my gun out of the shadows, not braking it, just making my gun use less, then a small back is in front of me, I thought it is the Batman at first, it is Robin, turns out it was true, the Batman got him self a Robin.  
"No Bat?" The Leader mocked.  
"You fools are not even his time." Robin told the Leader.  
He ran forward beating up the small Gang of Jokers, moving as my Brother would, odd, maybe I simply miss Terry, I watch silently as Robin beats them all up until they stay down, looking around to make sure they are all dealt with, he smile at me, a sweet little smile, his whites eyes hard with pain, to much pain for his age, he looks at me confuse as I lock my dark brown eyes on his, never letting my eyes drop from his eyes.  
"This is your." I told Robin, as I toss his Batarang to him.  
"Thank you." Robin said to me, catching his Batarang, putting it to his belt, "These fools are not worth your life, or your future."  
Robin passed out right after, I barely caught him, as he fell over, I put my figures on his neck feeling for his heartbeat, thank full it was strong, I run my hands over Robin's body armour, looking him over for any thing, I found few cuts on his body that would need looking after, I should have left Robin here for the Batman to look after, not taken him with me Home, I care fully pick Robin up in my arms, carry him all the way back to my Mother's Apartment, thanking every step that he is so small, how young is this Robin, fuck I am sure I am going to Jail for Child napping, if the Batman does not kill me.  
I lean Robin more against my chest, as I get my keys out to un lock my Mother's Apartment, I close the door behind us, happy it was just as empty as normally, I usually hate that the most yet, now I am happy my Mother is not Home, I stop keeping track of her actions a while ago, I carry Robin to my bed room laying him on to my bed, I hurry up, and get the First aid Kit from the bath room, going back to my bed room, the sleeping Robin, I re move his his top by cutting it off, most of his cuts need to be clean, only one on his chest need stitches, I wash that cut out more then, stitching it up, it seems like forever since I did this for my Brother Terry, he all ways was in fights as well.  
I run my hand through Robin's soft red hair, I want to make sure there are no cuts on his head, he opens his white eyes, looking at me.  
"Rare." I tell Robin, as though he would not know this.  
"I know." Robin told me. "All done?"  
"For now."  
"All alone?"  
"For now."  
Robin's hand ran up my neck bring us closer kissing me.  
"Thank you."  
I kiss Robin back.  
"Welcome."  
I run my hands greedily all over Robin's body, he moans as I do, I am sitting over him, I stop for a moment.  
"Do not stop." Robin begs me.  
I roll Robin, and I over until he was lay over me, pulling him down for another kiss, those to young soft lips were going to drive me mad.  
"Let me know if you want to stop."  
"Not now."  
I move my hand over Robin's small ass, helping him grind against me, it feels to fucking good, he moans in to my mouth as he cum, so fucking hot.  
"We should get you out of your pants." I whisper in to Robin's ear.  
Robin nods his head at me, I help him out of his pants, moving him so his ass over my mouth, what the fuck are you doing Matt?  
"I have never had sex before." Robin told me, in a small voice.  
"Me either." I tell Robin.  
"Really?"  
"My older Brother Terry got every thing, so no one want me, Nineteen, no one."  
"I do." Those white eyes of Robin's look at me, as though I am all he needs. "Fourteen, I know I am just a baby."  
I start licking Robin's ass.  
"Let me know." I remind Robin.  
I move my tongue in side Robin ass, he moans, I take a hold of his hips keeping control of what we are doing, licking his ass until it is good wet, I take my tongue out of his ass, moving his ass over my hard penis, slamming Robin down hard on to my penis, he cried out in pain, which made my penis throb even more, I start to fuck Robin with out a second thought, moving him up, and down, fast, and hard holding on to his hips, I enjoy the feel of his tight ass over my penis, I rock in to his ass, as I hear Robin moan.  
"Does this dirty fucking Boy like being fuck by my old Man cock?"  
I took a hold of his mouth pinching hard.  
"Answer."  
"Yes." Robin cried at me. "Fuck this dirty Boy harder."  
I move so Robin was now under me, his hands are against the wall, I hold on to his shoulders slamming my penis in to his ass, I pull out cumming all over his back, I had only pull my penis out of my pants enough to fuck that sweet little Robin, I sat down on my bed.  
"I want to watch you finish make your self cum for me."  
Robin did not re move his hand from the wall, as he rub him self for me, cumming with a load moan, I got hard all over again watching him.  
"Suck me."  
Robin crawl over to me, his mouth sucking me off while his tongue work over my penis, I fuck his mouth cumming, with a moan of my own, I lean back against the head board of my bed, Robin sat on my lap ridding my penis more.  
I fell a sleep after a long night fucking Robin, I woke up a lone, I walk in to the bath room, waving at my Mother as she sitting on the couch, she waves back at me.  
"Long Night Matt?" My Mother asked me, through the wash room door.  
"Yeah." I answer my Mother, so she does not worry.  
I see the First aid Kit next to the sink with a note that reads, 'thank you'  
I pocket the note, putting a way the First aid Kit, I wash my face.  
I left the wash room, walking to the kitchen to eat food, I notice my jean jacket is gone, little Robin must have take it.


	2. Sleep Walker

I am sitting at my Brother's computer looking at different Collages, I am all done High School now, I rather get a Trade Job I will enjoy so I am plaining on to a going to Collage, I am reading over what the different Collages offer, when I hear my Brother's bed room window open, and close, a small body walks towards me, sitting on my lap, Robin's white eyes full of lust for me, in that moment I forget have I muddy brown hair dark brown eyes white skin that will not tan, in that moment I am want.  
"I forgot some thing Matt." Robin tells me, in a hush tone.  
"What?" I asked Robin, with a yawn.  
I stretch out my body, on the computer chair, Robin sitting on my lap.  
I look over the small Robin, his skin has a hint of a tan wide red hair his white eyes have hint of blue in them, making his eyes harder to not die in, sick truth I really would.  
"Is your Mother Home?"  
"Yeah."  
"Then I will have to tell you quietly."  
Robin lean up to kiss me, I put my hands on to his ass, Robin moans in to my mouth, I find that to be fucking hot, this to young Robin will going to be ruin, I will gladly trade every thing for another kiss, touch, every thing this youth is will to give me.  
I bite Robin's lip putting my tongue in to his mouth, as he yelps, he sucks on my tongue, the same way he did to my penis, Robin grinds on my leg needing me, I move in time with him, my penis hard for him.  
I hear banging on the door, I fell a sleep at my Brother's computer, I open my eyes thinking Robin was there this time, nothing, it was a dream, again, a nightly dream, another thing I do not have, again.  
"Matt." My Mother calls for me.  
"Yeah?" I answer my Mother.  
"Breakfast, time to get up, and eat."


	3. Never Let Me Go

I got up to answer the door of my Mother's Apartment, my Brother Terry tossed my missing jean jacket at me, the moment I open the door for him, Terry gets a few good hits in, I got him back hitting him on the side of his head, he shook it off quick kicking me in my chest, I fell back looking up at my Brother, before he could finish beating me, a small body gets between us.  
"Stop now!"  
I knew that body, that voice, Robin, Terry's Son.  
"I told you stay out of this!"  
"This is about me."  
"No this on me, not you." I told Robin/Jason Jr.  
Jason Jr. that is what Terry name his Son.  
"I trust you Matt."  
"I did not know Terry."  
"Like Hell you did not know, you did not want to see."  
"You are right! I am fucking tire of not being want by no one, wants me, no one looks at me, then some one did like a fool I brought him Home, he needs me, and I need him, I am stupid I cannot take it back, the fucking worst part I do not want to!"  
Jr. look at me over his shoulder.  
'Me too.' Jr. mouth at me.  
"We are leaving now!" Terry told Jr.  
Then just like I am a lone, again.


	4. Something I Need

I am looking at Travel Books reading about different place I want to see, a small set of arms wrap my neck from behind me, Jason Jr.  
"Where are we going?" Jr. asked me.  
"Any where." I told Jr.  
"Sounds like a plan."  
Jr. kisses my neck.  
"People can see us." I snap at Jr.  
"No one care enough to really see us, I could fuck you on this Public Bench, no one would care enough about us have sex, after all I am scary, and you are normal, you could have sex with me in the middle of Gotham Park, in the middle of the day, no one would see any thing, I know I just a Boy you are a grown Man, truth no one cares about us sex, we are to boring for that."  
Jr. is right, which is the worst part of us being together.  
Jr. kisses my neck more, licking, and sucking, he is moaning loudly, to make a point.  
I stood up from the Bench my Book Bag full of the Books I been reading, over my shoulder.  
"Are you coming sweetie?"  
"Right behind you sugar."  
I smile down at Jr. as I put my arm around his neck, heading towards my Car, my Mother brought it for me right after I finish High School, I got in my Car waiting for Jr. to get in the passenger side, I drive us a long one of the Gotham Highways, I take us up in to the hills, parking.  
"Where are we?"  
"Any where."  
"Oh right."  
I put my hand behind the headrest where Jr. was sitting in my Car.  
"Would you hate me if I ask you to my Boyfriend?"  
I felt some one jump on to the back of my Car, I dare a glance, it is the same Joker who I pull a Gun on.  
"LOOK who I found!" The Joker Leader mock.  
I give the Joker Leader my middle finger, turning my Car on, driving, doing my best to not hit any of the trees, as I drive through the woods, Jokers Gang on my ass, driving Motorcycle after us.  
I hit the brakes hard as soon I get to a cliff edge, a few Jokers hit the back of my Car.  
"Wrong way."  
"I think they got the crazy one wrong."  
"SSHH I am driving."  
I drive back in to the Woods like a mad Man.  
The Joker Gang still on me.  
"Fuckers."  
"Any chance of you leaving?"  
"And miss all this fun never."  
Jr., and I share a smile.  
"I think next time are date needs to be less fun."  
"Are next date? How many are you planing?"  
"Until you are done with me." I told Jr.  
"Not happening." Jr. tells me.  
Jr., and I make it back to the side road, I turn on to the road driving, just before making it the Highway my back tire are shot out blow them up, I hold on to Jr., as we go over the cliff, feeling the glass smash, the air bags deploy, I shut my eyes preying.


	5. In my veins

I wake up swing the last thing I remember free falling, the Jokers . . .  
"Terry!" I scream out scared out of my mind  
"Calm down Matti!"  
"Where is Jr!?" I demand of Terry, taking a hold of his shirt not caring if I am in pain.  
"He is right there sleeping, I do not know which one of you is worst him or, you." Terry told me, waving towards a chair Jr. is sleeping in, I claim down after seeing him.  
"Where did Mom go?"  
"Out she is blaming me for this mess as all ways."  
"Figures."  
"Do you want me to tell Mom you are a wake?"  
"Not yet."  
"I will give you a moment then."  
"Thank you."  
Terry walk out of the room.  
"Matti." I hear Jr. tease me.  
"Jr." I say to Jr., as though he is slow.  
"Are you going to lay in bed with me?"  
"Can I?"  
"Please."  
Jr. care fully got in to bed next to me, laying his head down on my arm.  
"No I would not be mad if you ask to be my Boy Friend, Matt, I would really like that us as a couple."  
"Really?"  
"Really, I think I fell in love with your craze self Matt."  
"Really I know I love you, Jr."  
I Kiss Jr. he kisses me back, he rubs my hard penis under the Hospital blanket, I am happy with the Privet Room, the Wayne name is power.  
Terry walks in the room.  
"I told you I can get you a few moments alone not an hour."  
Jr. goes still.  
"Who is here?" I asked Terry.  
"Damian, and Mom."  
"OH." Jr., and I both answer.  
"Think I can act dead?"  
"No Matt you cannot." My Mother snaps at me.  
"What me to go?" Jr. asked me.  
"No stay she will not hurt me if you are here."  
"Yes stay so I can yell at both of you."  
Like that I no longer like the Privet Room.  
"Uncle Damian?" Jr. begged.  
"Sorry Kid the most I could get her to agree to is a yelling."  
"Daddy?"  
"If it was up to me you two would not see each again, Mom talk me to a yelling instead."  
"Yell a way."  
My Mother yell at Jr. and I for an hour.


	6. White Rabbit

I wake up in the Privet Room, hearing odd noises coming from the bath room, I get up care full not to wake up Jr. who is sleeping next to me, I walk to the door of bath room looking in side.  
I watch as Damian has my Brother pinned against the shower stall, I cannot tell if my Brother is being rape, or fuck, either way he seems to be enjoying it, Damian takes Terry harder.  
"Who do you belong to?"  
"You."  
"That is right."  
I see a small cap on Terry penis to keep him from cumming, as Damian starts to fuck my Brother again.  
I look down as I feel a tongue licking my penis, Jr. sucks my hard penis, while I bite my hand to keep quit, it feels to fucking good, he digs his nails in to my leg, I thrust in to his throat as I cum in to his mouth, his white eyes watching me as though he is hurt.  
I pull Jr. up to me.  
"What is wrong?" I asked Jr. in a hush tone.  
"You want me?" Jr. asked me, in a quit voice.  
"Yeah."  
Jr's, eyes were happy once more, kissing me, I walk us back to bed, laying down.  
"How long have they been having sex?" I asked Jr. next to his ear.  
"Uncle Damian, and Dad? A while now."  
"I thought Terry like Girls."  
"I do not know nothing about that. Did you not know about Jason?"  
"Todd? Yes I guess I am still getting use to my Brother liking Guys, I thought for a while he was dating Charlie, his Childhood Friend yet, Dana says she was having sex with my Brother at the time, then next was Max, then Terry got with Todd, who he was with for a long time drama free, I am happy Terry found Todd, wait if Terry is Batman was Jason Robin?"  
I laugh picturing Jason as Robin.  
"I am not allowed to give that information."  
"What if I fuck you Robin will you tell me then."  
"You cannot call that."  
"It just us Robin."  
I listen as Terry, and Damian show them self out.  
"Scratch that now it just us."  
Jr. laughed at that.  
"What if I make love to you my Robin. What will you tell me then?"  
"Never stop."  
"Cute"  
"I try."


	7. Criminal

I am on top Wayne Tower, using the signal to get in to every thing.  
I felt a gun at the back of my head, follow by sick laughter, it is the Leader of Joker Gang.  
"I am starting to think you want me to much."  
"I have a gun."  
"We both know you are not Joker."  
In that moment I use the Leader of Joker Gang anger against him, I turn taking the gun a way from him, push us both off Wayne Tower, the stupid fool even had T-4 on him, as though it would scare me, if I am normal maybe, yet I am not right in my head.  
I kick the fool a way from me, after I get my hands on the switch, bowling the fool up.  
I simply fall, my eyes open, Robin catches me.  
"Why?"  
"Maybe I am tire no one seeing me."  
"I see you."  
"I know, I will all ways love you for that, I am sorry."  
"For?"  
"This."  
I pull out a stun gun, stunning my Robin, leaving him on top of the roof, hoping he had a sense to leave me.  
After all I had plains to be a Bad Guy, a fucking true Villain.


	8. The Devil with in

I sit in Cafe listening to a conversation, with a home made head set, as all ways no one sees me.  
"I just met the newest Supper Villain." Robin.  
"Any ideas." Batman.  
"Listen he is not hiding who he."  
"Who?!"  
"Matt, Matt McGinnis, I think he got me with some thing."  
"Lift your shirt Robin."  
"Wow I would say he did."  
"Can you get it out?"  
After that the conversation went silent.  
Follow by a loud bang in my ear.  
I am guessing they figure it out.  
What next I am sure the pair were wondering what I am up to, simple I plain to turn every thing off, hard to watch Gotham turn on her self other wise.


	9. Dance with the Devil

There I am in middle of Gotham Park, sitting watching the Word go by, as all ways no one watching me, fools, I am right there.  
"You can give your self in." Jr, tells me.  
"Are you here to beg I love it when you beg." I tease Jr.  
Jr, is sitting next me, watching me with those pain full white eyes of his, making this hard on me.  
I pull Jr, close to me for two thing a goodbye kiss, to get him with a Needle, I pick him up carrying him with me, it is hard to do my Magic from Gotham Park.  
I hear Jr, rattling his chains from the room I am working in, I glance at him he looks as if he hates me.  
"I meant it when I told you I love Jr. I never meant for us to get here, I am not using you, I under stand if you hate me."  
Jr, shakes his head at me crying, I stand up walking towards Jr, leaving the computer to do it's work, leaning over him, wiping Jr's, tears a way, I rub Jr, penis through his pants, he moves in time with my hand, leaning his head against my shoulder, hitting me hard, he got his cuffs off, my gun as well.  
"You will not kill me."  
"You are right I cannot hurt you, I love you Matt."  
The Fucker shot me in my shoulder, I laugh loud.  
"Fuck you too."  
"Do not make me hurt you more now turn this off."  
"You all ready did hurt me, admit you are here because your Lover Bats told you to."  
Yes I aim low the Fucker shot me.  
I saw more pain in his eyes then I ever saw.  
"Bats does not know I am here now please stop this."  
"You can, write in what I love, it is the safe word."  
I mange to get to a window, brake through it jumping, Gotham Street coming fast, I pull out my knife hoping to end my life.


	10. Rise

I woke up cuff to a bed, a clear Cell around me, I know where I am.  
"You are brave Matt McGinnis."  
"You are dead Amanda, cannot wait to kill you."


End file.
